its_a_brave_new_world_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Coolidge
Name: Emma Coolidge Age: 29 Organization: Petrelli School Statistics Personality: Kind, Warm, Supportive, Stubborn Occupation: Medical Staff Ability: Enhanced Synesthesia Gender: Female Sexuality: Heterosexual FC: Deanna Bray Background Death, Abuse THEN: Emma was passionate about medicine from a young age, following in her mother’s footsteps. She was in medical school when her sister asked her to babysit her nephew, Christopher, for the day. Because Emma couldn’t hear him, her nephew accidentally drowned. It devastated Emma’s entire family and she withdrew, dropping out of medical school. She went to work as a file clerk at Mercy Heights Hospital, where she eventually met Peter Petrelli. Emma discovered her ability when she saw light fragments coming from water dripping in her sink, and eventually talked to her mother about it. Her mother assumed it was the manifestation of the condition synthesia, the crossing of senses, but Emma resisted the idea. She felt it was something different, but was unsure what, and it concerned her. One day, she was overwhelmed by the sight of her ability, and Peter saved her from walking in front of a bus. After several more meetings, Emma and Peter Petrelli hit it off, bonding over her ability and his ability of mimicking hers. Samuel Sullivan manipulated Emma for her ability, and eventually made her play a key role in drawing in a crowd to Samuel Sullivan’s carnival in Central Park. Not having a great degree of understanding and control over her ability, Emma didn’t know how to resist being forced to play by Eric Doyle. After several hours of playing, Sylar, now going by Gabriel Gray, helped save her. NOW: Emma currently works at Petrelli School as part of the medical staff in the hospital wing. She occasionally visits the Foreign Languages class to teach a class on ASL. She is also still close with Peter and there may be a budding of a relationship there, though she is focusing on helping the students and having a new stable life with her ability and doctoral ambitions. The danger at the school has often worried her, and Emma has often thought of going back to her relatively safe life away from the world of Specials, but feels as though there is more she can do for the community. More recently she has been advocating for differently-abled Evos, trying to make a safe space for them to discuss how their experiences differ from physically and mentally-abled Specials. Her work is now split between the school and setting up support groups, especially after the announcement of the mandatory EHRA. Notes * Emma’s ability is capable of enchanting, luring, and attacking people. Using her ability to play, for her, visually beautiful music, plays masterful and enchanting tunes for anyone nearby. She can lure people to her by playing while thinking of them; as long as they are in her mind’s eye, her connection can work across any distance to lure them to her. She can attack with her ability by channeling her upset emotions into her playing and launching the sound waves at someone, though she hardly uses it that way unless out of defense. * Is somewhat sympathetic to, but still very worried about the EHRA. Category:Female Category:Petrelli School Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Synesthesia